Remembering
by Cable Fraga
Summary: A/U It's been 5 years since the defeat of Kefka. General Leo doesn't recall life before then. He leads a simple life of master bladesmithing in a small town that had developed after the war. However, he has one nagging memory. *Completed!*
1. A simple bladesmith

Leo wiped the sweat from his brow, smudging the dirt and grime from his work all over his arm and forehead. He lifted the hammer once more to flatten the steel atop the anvil where he was working. He made several expertly placed hits against the soon to be sword. He wrinkled his nose and considered the blade briefly and placed it back into the forge to be reheated so he could begin more fine work with the blade.  
  
He walked to the back door of the shop, placing his hands on the top of the doorframe and stretched forward letting the cooling effect of the spring breeze spill over the contour of his body. He closed his eyes and filled his lungs with the crisp fresh air. He took a moment to center himself, and meditate briefly on his breathing. It always had a calming effect; especially after the hours of loud steel pounding he endured.  
  
He bent over to stretch his back when he heard a man shout back at him, "LEO!" He turned his head quickly and saw a gentleman in his late forties with a dark beard gesturing for him to come to him.  
  
Leo walked swiftly over to him, "Yes, Mr. Sern?"  
  
"This gentleman is here for the ornamental sword made for his majesty King Edgar," Sern pointed to a finely dressed gentleman who seemed rather proud of the fact that he was so finely dressed.  
  
"So, you are the infamous Leo?" the man gracefully raised an eyebrow.  
  
Leo nodded. He turned away from the man and walked towards to stock of the shop.  
  
"He doesn't like to talk much," Mr. Sern said quietly.  
  
"I've heard a lot about your work," the man continued, "quite extraordinary, really."  
  
Leo nodded, acknowledging the compliment.  
  
"So, have you done this all your life?" the man continued.  
  
"Ho ho ho! You'd think so!" Mr. Sern smiled widely. "Leo here is a find of mine. He was roaming around the continent not knowing which way was up, but the boy had some muscles on him. I knew he could at least lift the hammer a couple of times. He not only lifted the hammer many times, beyond my belief, but he mastered the art of bladesmithing."  
  
"I can see that he has a passion for swords," the finely dressed man acknowledged. "But is it true that you don't know who you are or where you come from?"  
  
Leo carefully lifted a sword from the back and placed it in a protective case gently. He latched the case closed. "That would be correct," he said finally. "Incredible..." the man whistled. "You don't remember anything?"  
  
"Not since Kefka's defeat and our freedom restored!" Sern added.  
  
"So, nothing at all?" the man pried.  
  
Leo lifted the case and walked it towards the courier. He never cared to talk about this, but it always came up, at first everybody from the town HAD to know about this man, and every time someone came from another town, it was the same story again. He had hoped that he could live a quiet life in Rhodeina, a small middle of nowhere town, however his blade work had earned him, and this town fame worldwide.  
  
Although, most thought it urban legend, he still seemed to get the 20- question treatment often. One day, he thought he would just make up something so that he could live out the rest of his life in peace... or perhaps pound the hammer so hard that he would lose his hearing and never have to listen to these asinine questions.  
  
"But you do remember something, don't you Leo?" Sern prodded him. "I mean for one thing you do remember your name."  
  
"Yes," he nodded curtly.  
  
"And some girl's name, what was it?" Sern always seemed to enjoy this. "Tina..."  
  
"Terra," Leo said quietly, "Terra Branford."  
  
"She must've been quite a lass to even endure amnesia!" Sern laughed heartily while clapping Leo on the back.  
  
Leo winced at the patronizing behavior Sern displayed, but tried to play it cool in front of the customer.  
  
"Terra Branford?" the courier's eyes widened, "You mean The Terra Branford? The half esper, half human who helped bring an end to Kefka's dismal plans?"  
  
Leo looked back at the man half interested, "I don't know. It's just a name."  
  
"How could you not think of her name?" he laughed haughtily, "Her power, strength and amazing beauty has caught the attention of several men. I wouldn't be surprised if you just heard her name during your travels."  
  
"No," he looked back at the man coldly, "I have not."  
  
"Doesn't matter, she's definitely out of your reach," the man teased. "I would forget about it all together and continue with your work here. You have a great reputation."  
  
"We have a great reputation," Sern corrected, "After all, it's Sern's Blacksmith Shop."  
  
"Yes, of course," the man nodded. He turned to leave, "I hope the payment is sufficient."  
  
Sern looked into a bag that was dropped on the counter, "The gods! This is more than enough!"  
  
"The good King Edgar is always very generous."  
  
"If you excuse me," Leo paused, "what is the sword being used for?"  
  
"The anniversary celebration, of course. Have you been living in a cave?"  
  
As much as he would have liked to, no he hadn't, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's been 5 years since the defeat of Kefka. The kingdom is finally in a place where it can celebrate with a grand ball. I'd say it's the event of the new age!" the man remarked incredulously.  
  
"Of course it is," Leo replied.  
  
The man, obviously annoyed by Leo's lack of interest turned to leave the shop, "you know, of course that Miss Terra Branford will be there." He stalked off arrogantly. "Good luck trying to get in."  
  
Leo frowned deep in thought. Sern turned to him, "Aren't you working on a dagger for the Lady Maria?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Leo muttered as he returned to the forge.  
  
"Don't tell me you are actually considering going to Castle Figaro," Sern stared after Leo.  
  
Leo sighed, "Yes, I'm considering it," he paused, "that's the only link to my past that I have!"  
  
"Do you really think it's the same girl?"  
  
"I won't know unless I meet her."  
  
Sern looked after him thoughtfully. "You know I was thinking of closing up shop for a couple of weeks, kind of take a break of some sort. Of course, you can take your pay and do whatever you like..."  
  
Leo turned toward Sern, "Serious?"  
  
"Leo, you are my best worker, definitely made a rich man out of me. Take some time, find this girl, if it's not her, you always have a place here. If it is, well you still always have a place back here."  
  
Leo chewed on this lip thoughtfully, "thank you...," he said quietly.  
  
"Just finishes the dagger first, will ya?" Sern added. 


	2. Castle Figaro

A/N - I had to fix some spacing issues, I apologize if you tried to read through those nasty paragraphs *grimace* Please enjoy :).  
  
***  
  
Outside Castle Figaro, there were several pitched tents and temporary buildings in preparation of the celebration. Everyplace was filled with people that had come to celebrate the anniversary. People had been here for weeks preparing to sell there wares, their services, and food for what seemed to be a month long festival leading into the Grand Ball.  
  
Leo, exhausted from all the walking, found a public bathhouse. He looked around uncertainly at the facilities, as they seemed to harbor desert creatures of the creepy crawly nature, but yearned to be clean of the dust and dirt from his travels. He placed his belongings close by as he disrobed. He pumped the water through to his showerhead and washed quickly underneath the tepid water. It may have not been the best way to clean, but it got rid his skin of the several layers of dirt, sweat, and grime that Leo had become accustomed to.  
  
He dressed in clean trousers, and a dark shirt, common to most merchants in the area. He pulled on his boots over his sore feet and marched back out to the bustle of the mini village.  
  
As much as he hated crowds, his passion to find her kept him on the busy path. He really didn't have a clue on how to locate her. The few questions he asked were answered by scoffs or laughs or rumors of her relationship with the king. Nobody seemed to care about his story, or the fact that he wasn't interested in a relationship with the girl, but that she had some key to unlock his past.  
  
What he understood from that snotty scout was that she was someone of importance. He wasn't exactly sure how to locate her, or even if he did see her if he'd know who she was. The weight of the situation was beginning bog him down. He was beginning to see more and more the futility of his trip.  
  
Although he did enjoy getting away from the blacksmith's shop. He didn't mind the hard work, in fact he was proud of his work. He didn't mind the demeaning looks from "nobility" who walked by him.  
  
He was happy. He was happy with who he was and where he was. He knew he wasn't an ugly man, especially from the looks he got from the young women in the crowd. A small group of girls giggled when he smiled brightly at them. He was humored by that. Sern always wondered why he didn't seem interested with the women of the town. Leo was pondering that now.  
  
But then his feelings seemed reserved for someone. It must be that girl. That someone who not only could unlock the key to his past, but perhaps the lock on his heart. He was always referred to dispassionate unless it was something to do with his work. He longed for her companionship... however he felt stupid at longing for companionship from a girl he did not know. He then thought what if this Terra person was his sister? That'd really make things confusing... however, he doubted that.  
  
He became lost in his thoughts. He was brought to attention by a young blond girl with a purple scarf in her hair that stood right in front of him with her fists on her hips and a demanding stare in her eyes.  
  
His eyes widened at the sight of the girl, and he moved to the side to pass her bye, "excuse me," he muttered.  
  
"Now hold on a minute," she stopped him, but placing her small hand on his arm.  
  
"Yes?" He looked at the girl who at her tallest was about 5 inches shorter than his shoulders.  
  
"I said 'hello' and you didn't respond," she continued.  
  
Leo smirked and rubbed the back of his head, "I do apologize. Hello, young lady."  
  
"Relm," she corrected.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Relm," she repeated, "My name is Relm."  
  
He nodded, "Hello Relm."  
  
"Well?" she looked up at him impatiently.  
  
Although impetuous, she was rather amusing. He smiled, "My name is Leo."  
  
"Much better," her eyes softened. "Look, I need your help."  
  
"My help?"  
  
"Yes, I need a date," she said matter-of-factly. Perhaps even with an added taste of disdain.  
  
"Young... Relm, you can't be 14 years old..."  
  
"I'm 15, thank you. But I still need a date for the celebration."  
  
"Why would a pretty girl like yourself need to ask an old man like me for a date?"  
  
"Old man? Old man??" she laughed, "perhaps your old, but you are very good lucking, and very,...." she patted his arm," very muscular..."  
  
"I'm sure there are many young men that would be more than happy to escort the Lady Relm," he replied.  
  
"Well, yes, but not the one I want."  
  
"Why not?" Leo asked.  
  
"I don't know, I guess he doesn't notice me. But he would if I were to walk in on your arm!" she insisted.  
  
"My Lady, I don't think it's appropriate..."  
  
"Come on, Leo, just walk in with me! It's a big party, you can scoot off to wherever you want afterwards."  
  
"I hardly have the clothes for the occasion."  
  
Relm sighed, "The have many clothing shops in the area, oh come on, don't be a fuddy duddy!"  
  
Leo closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't think."  
  
"Please???" she grabbed his arm, "I will not let go until you agree. Please, please, please, please..." she continued.  
  
"All right!" he raised his hands in surrender, "I'll do it." He groaned to himself. Not only was he going with a teenager, as an added incentive he was going to be in a room full of pompous people. He ran his hand through his hair, but then, he thought, perhaps Terra will be there.  
  
He followed Relm through a cascade of shops. But will she know who he was?  
  
* * *  
  
Leo made it clear that he was none too pleased with neither the tailor nor the suit that he was fitted with. The tailor made comments here and there about him being almost as large as the king's brother, and he would just look marvelous with this, or that.  
  
Leo finally decided on the least frilly suit that he could choose from, but even so, it wasn't really something that he favored all too well.  
  
The shirt bloused out at the sleeves and buttoned too close in on his neck. Three layers of ruffles decorated his neck. His pants and jerkin were both made from maroon velvet that would not breathe easily in the desert sun. Good thing this party was at night, Leo thought.  
  
The tailor had a boy working for him that worked hard at shining as much of Leo's boots as he could. The boy was quiet, which was a sharp contrast from the tailor himself, which Leo appreciated.  
  
The boy finally shrugged, "it's the best I can do, sir."  
  
"It's okay," Leo responded and gave the boy a couple extra gil for his effort.  
  
"Sir, I can't take this..." The boy looked at the money protested. He looked up but saw that Leo had already left.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Leo pulled on the collar, yet another time as he made his way into the castle with Relm on his arm.  
  
"Stop it, it's supposed to fit that way," Relm chided him.  
  
Leo cleared his throat, "of course." He then realized why all these people so stuffy and stuck up, they couldn't breathe in those outfits, they'd have to conserve all the oxygen they could.  
  
They entered a huge room that was decorated with lights and different colored paper decorations and paintings. He looked at a painting that depicted the countryside. How he really wished he were there now. People were all around the room talking with each other ignoring others, but seemingly like having a wonderful time.  
  
Leo scanned the room for something, someone that he would recognize. But the faces were all a blur.  
  
"Okay, I've gotta jet," Relm patted him on his arm and took off before he could say a word.  
  
He grimaced. He didn't belong here. He found himself drawn to the paintings. He saw that several were portraits. "The Hero's Wall" a display was named. He looked at the pictures and found one of Relm, yet quite a bit younger. He saw the King Edgar and Sabin.  
  
He then saw her. Terra Branford. The name was written in a professional script and then he looked at the picture. He saw a girl with green ringlets and a small smile looking back at him. He cocked his head to the side... He could not remember her. This must be somebody completely different. "Why would I know any hero?" he thought.  
  
He followed the wall down and saw a display of "our friends." He glanced at the pictures and stopped at one, "General Leo." He stared at the picture. "General?" he whispered. He read the caption, "General Leo was a humanitarian of the Empire's army. He fought with honor and dignity until the end..."  
  
He looked back up at the picture. He shook his head softly, "can't be..." He looked around at the room. The room was getting smaller, people were everywhere, and the heat was overwhelming. He pulled on the neck of his shirt yet again. He really wanted to rip the damned shirt off.  
  
He shook his head and headed for a door. He stormed through the door, to the protests of guards and walked out onto a balcony open to the outside air of the castle.  
  
He worked to unbutton the shirt at the neck. He walked to the edge of the balcony and placed his hands on the railing. He closed his eyes and gasped for breath. He took a deep breath through his nose and then exhaled slowly.  
  
His head began to clear up. He unbuttoned his jerkin, and almost tossed it over the balcony's edge, but decided to hold on to it. He really did not want to go back through that room again. He contemplated this while looking at the clear night sky. His thoughts ebbed with the setting of the sun. The stars were always objects of fascination for him. He could get lost in them.  
  
He almost forgot where he was until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. "Shit the guards..." he thought and turned around abruptly lifting his jerkin on his arm.  
  
He stopped suddenly and looked into the soft green eyes of the beautiful Terra Branford. He blinked a couple of times, searching for the right words to say, but nothing was coming to mind. He finally smiled shyly and said, simply, "hi." 


	3. Remembering

"Oh, excuse me." a lady muttered as she accidentally brushed him on his side. She shifted her weight slightly, and looked up at the man she bumped into. Her mouth parted slightly as she studied his features. He froze under her soft inspection. "I know you." she whispered.  
  
"Miss Branford." Leo started.  
  
She touched the side of his face gently. "Leo?" she asked.  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"How, where." her face flushed and her eyes brimmed with wet tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly to her, "It's so good to see you, I thought. we thought, you had died."  
  
Leo gingerly responded to her touch hugging her lightly back, "uh. I am not quite sure how to explain."  
  
She pulled back and her face fashioned fresh tears. Leo stiffened at the sight of the tears. He wasn't very comfortable with that. He instinctively wiped them away with his hand. Her face was so soft to the touch. "Where have you been?" She asked.  
  
"I only know where I've been for the last five years, anything previous, is more than just a blur," he shook his head.  
  
She smiled widely, "I'm so happy to see you!" She wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry you don't remember anything, but I, we. I'm glad you are alive!"  
  
Leo grinned, "thank you."  
  
"How did you get here? I'm so sorry, I just have so many questions," she folded her hands in front of her.  
  
"I am a blade smith for Sern."  
  
"Sern? Wow. I guess that makes sense, you always loved swords. You were always very particular about your blade. It makes sense that you are making them now. Which explains the extraordinary reputation that Sern has earned," Terra smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling."  
  
Leo smiled, "no, it's okay. I actually have some questions I hope you can answer for me."  
  
Terra nodded and motioned for Leo to follow her, "here it's a bit more private." She led him to the far end of the balcony where the light was dimmer. She sat down on the ground. "Edgar really ought to put some benches out here."  
  
"Your dress?" Leo pointed to Terra's big red puffy dress.  
  
Terra shrugged, "have a seat."  
  
Leo sat on the floor of the balcony and leaned against the railing. "Can you tell me who I am?"  
  
"You are General Leo, former general to the Empire's army."  
  
"The empire?"  
  
Terra nodded, "I too was a soldier, however, I was under control," she motioned to her head as if to make a shape of a crown. "a slave crown."  
  
"Empire, but they were."  
  
"Evil, yes. But you were different. You were making things right. You cared for the troops, you treated everyone with dignity. You even." she hesitated, "helped me a time or two."  
  
Leo gulped; this was a bit much to take in.  
  
"You had a final confrontation with Kefka. You were trying to stop him and trying to save the espers and the rest of us. But, he had killed you. Or so we thought. You vanished," she said.  
  
"Kefka." He put his hand against his brow, suddenly he felt like several needles were piercing him through his eyes. He grimaced.  
  
"Leo?" Terra asked softly.  
  
Leo rubbed his forehead, figuring it would erase the pain. "It hurts."  
  
Terra moved over to him, putting her cool fingers on his head, "here let me. I may not have any magic, but I've learned a thing or two working with children."  
  
Leo dropped his hand and felt Terra work her fingers over his temples. He wasn't sure if it was her touch. or her fingers, but he felt better. "Kefka. Terra. Terra, the slave crown," he clasped her fingers.  
  
Terra bit her lip, "yeah, I was under the influence of the slave crown."  
  
"Why didn't I save you?" Leo asked.  
  
Terra shook her head, "you weren't really allowed near me. I was under Kefka's care."  
  
"No, I should've." instantly thoughts and memories hit him like a shockwave. He remembered the people that died, he remembered the horrible tests the empire preformed on Terra and the other young lady. Celes. He felt powerless to stop them. "I was a coward." He released her fingers.  
  
"It was all you knew, Leo. It's okay," Terra rubbed her fingers against his temples, "I'm just so happy that you are alive."  
  
Leo grimaced underneath her tender touch. How could he allow himself to feel this way after all that he had done? He stood abruptly, "I have to go."  
  
"Please don't," Terra whispered.  
  
Leo looked into her pleading eyes. He really didn't want to leave. He would give anything to spend eternity here, out on this moonlit night, having Terra rub her fingers on his face, just having her close by. Her presence made him feel at peace. He licked his lips, "I can't," he held her fingers for a savory moment, fighting the urge to bring them to his lips and released them to her as he stood. He looked at her eyes, and remembered the blank stare he received many many years ago, when all he felt was pity towards this young child. He remembered feeling that it was all out of his control.  
  
He turned quickly and walked back into the bustling activity of the party. He scanned the room, looking for the exit. He had to get out of here. He had to return to his life now, live out his days as a blade smith, and then perhaps a hermit. He sought to be alone, where he could condemn himself to a life of misery. His inaction caused such anguish and pain. How dare he assume he could find it again?  
  
The faces and dancers were a blur of colors as he desperately sought out the entrance. He just needed to get out of there. He bumped a few dancers and muttered a few apologies and then finally released himself out in the clear air again. He looked around him, and saw people dressed up and having a good time. Some stared briefly but looked away. He found it easier to navigate outside then inside the stuffy castle. He walked a fast pace, and areas that were sparsely populated he picked up the pace until he found his campsite. It was left untouched. He didn't even think about thieves possibly ransacking his tent, but didn't worry about it. He threw down his jerkin, and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. He heard a couple of drunken folks not too far off offering him a thing or two, but he ignored them. He stood and let the light breezes cool off his skin as he took several deep breaths. He pulled on a regular shirt, and he replaced his velvet pants with a lightweight cloth pants. He kept his boots on and continued to pack his stuff together at an incredible rate.  
  
He threw his pack over his back and started to walk out into the desert. He figured if he could as much walking as he could in the evening, he should make it to the grasslands by dawn, and make camp by a nice tree.  
  
"Leo! Stop!" he heard a female call after him. He looked behind him and saw Terra, dressed in a plain shirt and slacks, hair pinned back running after him.  
  
He was shocked that she was there, he wasn't sure what to think. He stopped. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm, "Please, don't go. I know what you are going through believe me. When the slave crown was taken off of me, I didn't know who I was, and then I remembered what I did. The screams haunted my nightmares. You were in the same situation."  
  
She put up her hand to quiet any disruption, "you were raised by the empire's soldiers. Gestahl was all you knew. You were unable to go against his orders. All I can say is that now, you have a chance. You can make a choice to choose the right way. You can't change the past, but you would do worse if you just ignore it and punish yourself for the rest of your life. You can make a difference, Leo. I know you." She breathed, "I know you."  
  
Leo blinked a couple of times. He looked and saw that they were alone. She made sense. He couldn't deny that.  
  
"Please, at least stay and talk for a little bit," Terra begged. "I'm so happy you are alive."  
  
Leo looked down at her pleading emerald eyes. He grinned; he couldn't resist her. "I'm sorry, I acted foolishly."  
  
"No, that's okay, it's a shock," she sat down in the sand. "I understand."  
  
He sat down across from her, her face shown beautifully in the night, "you look so much more comfortable."  
  
"Gosh, yes. I've always hated these things. But, as Edgar. King Edgar says, it's good for the people, it's good for morale. etcetera. The ladies of the castle won't ever let me wear slacks to these things," she giggled.  
  
"I felt quite a bit stuffy, myself."  
  
Terra laughed, "You always hated these events. You always said you were a soldier and belonged out in the field. You were always out in the field."  
  
Leo chuckled, "I guess I was," he remembered. "It's a whole life to remember, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Terra grinned looking at the stars. She did know.  
  
Leo found himself lost in the curves and textures of her face. She was no longer a child. She was a beautiful, magnificent woman. Her eyes shined with the reflections of the stars. Her smile widened as her eyes looked around at the night sky. "It's so beautiful," she said.  
  
"Yes," Leo's gaze remained upon her face. Terra blinked, realizing he wasn't looking at the sky. She looked at him.  
  
Her eyes were very deep. Leo saw so much in those eyes. They showed an awful lot of life being lived by this young woman. There were fine lines around her eyes, showing that she enjoyed laughing and smiling. She smiled at him. It was a very comfortable and natural smile. "I'm so happy you are alive," she said. She stood and walked to him, reaching out her hand, "can I have this dance?"  
  
Leo looked at her hand and back at Terra, "Dance? I can't dance."  
  
"Neither can I," Terra giggled softly. "I haven't danced all night, and you are making me miss the big party," she replied sardonically. She guided Leo to stand against her. She positioned his hands around her waist and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Leo began to blush at the closeness of their contact, but Terra acted as if she didn't notice. She guided him by swaying side to side. Leo tried clumsily to follow her movements, and felt so lost. "Don't think too much about it," she encouraged as she leaned her head into his chest, "just go with the flow."  
  
Leo closed his eyes and just imagined an orchestra playing some of the sweetest music he's ever heard. His heart thumped hard, feeling Terra so close to his body was almost too much for him to handle. He felt intoxicated and finally released himself into her grasp. He breathed in her scent and his muscles relaxed. All his senses went into overdrive, he was dancing among the stars with this woman.  
  
They danced quietly for a couple of moments and suddenly, Leo lost his footing. He tried desperately to regain his balance, but Terra had also slipped on the sand. He did what he could to not allow her to fall hard, and found himself with his shoulders against the sand, Terra falling on top of him. "You okay?" Leo inquired breathlessly.  
  
Terra giggled, "I'm so sorry! I know there's a reason why I don't dance at these things!" She propped herself up on top of him.  
  
Leo chuckled, "I doubt there's that much sand underneath on the palace floors." He saw her looking intently looking into his eyes. He ran his hand up her side up to her cheek. He gently pushed her green curls back. She closed her eyes at his touch. She reopened her eyes and looked into his knowingly. He placed his thumb and forefinger around her chin and pulled her lips towards his. She bent her head and moved with him.  
  
Everything was perfect, until; of course, they were interrupted by a loud deafening explosion. 


	4. Under Attack

Everything was perfect, until; of course they heard a loud explosion. Leo sat up abruptly, holding Terra back from what looked like flames licking around the castle wall.  
  
"What the." Leo exclaimed.  
  
"The castle is under attack!" Terra stood quickly and ran as fast as she could towards the flames.  
  
"Terra! Terra!!" Leo caught up with her easily and clasped her arm.  
  
"I've got to go!" she angrily twisted her arm.  
  
"And how do you plan on defending yourself?" Leo demanded.  
  
"I." She gasped perplexed.  
  
"Hold on," he instructed. He opened his pack and reached for an elongated dark case. He freed it from the rest of the items from his pack. He unlatched the case expertly and opened it to reveal two swords held in scabbards. He handed her one. She freed it from its sheath; it was simple, yet magnificent in its simplicity. He clutched the other and clasped it around his waist. "I don't have anything in the way of armor, so let's try to avoid confrontation as much as we can."  
  
Terra nodded in agreement.  
  
Leo led the way with a brisk pace. As soon as they were closer, they saw chaos had erupted around Castle Figaro. Several soldiers fought valiantly against figures dressed in dark clothes. Leo frowned, "what are they doing?"  
  
"What? Other than attacking the castle?"  
  
"No," he pointed to the figures, "there is no formation, no organization, there is just several of them causing havoc. It's an attack, but a poorly planned attack."  
  
"People are getting hurt!" Terra exclaimed.  
  
"What good are we going to do if we end up getting killed in the process," his stern commanding voice brought her back from hysteria.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"It looks as if Edgar's forces are just trying to extinguish the flames and get the people to safety."  
  
"He may submerge the castle," Terra suggested.  
  
"That would explain why they are leading people inside the castle," Leo nodded. "Look." Leo pointed to the North end of the Castle. "The enemy has not reached that area, that's where we go in."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then keep the bad guys from killing the good guys."  
  
"And you said they were disorganized," Terra grumbled.  
  
"We are on the defensive right now, until we are met up with the rest of the guard, we don't really have a part in the team, yet," he explained as they trotted off towards the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Sabin face showed fury and strength as he used one of the attacker's head as a weapon against another knocking the two of them unconscious. He laughed as he stormed with rage against the enemy. "Sabin!"  
  
The familiar voice almost snapped him out of his rhythm. "Terra? Where were you?"  
  
"With a friend," she motioned at Leo.  
  
Sabin cocked his head to the side, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He bent suddenly, as an attacker vaulted himself at Sabin at full force. As a result, the attacker flew right at Leo. Leo swatted him aside and the assailant lay at his feet unconscious.  
  
"Yes," Leo responded.  
  
"Ah," Sabin motioned for frightened villagers to head into the castle.  
  
Terra clashed swords with another attacker. She was amused at the lack of strength her attacker had. He tried to force her sword to the side; she then met his nose straight on with her closed left fist. "That ought to sting." The attacker clasped his face and rolled over. She fought the impulse to help the injured and stayed close to Leo.  
  
"Leo." Terra started.  
  
"I know," he mumbled. "Let's just get inside."  
  
* * *  
  
"My lord, the castle has been submerged successfully," a guard clad in ornamental armor reported.  
  
"Very good, Southn. How are the people on the surface?" Edgar's expensive party clothes were blanketed with layers of soot.  
  
"Hundreds, possibly, but the attackers retreated," Southn replied solemnly.  
  
Edgar sighed, "How many people were hurt?"  
  
"I will have to check on that sir, but people were killed in the explosion," Southn reported.  
  
Edgar nodded. "Thank you, Southn, please report to the injured."  
  
The throne room was filled with people, and injured people lined the library and the guest rooms. Edgar met with his inner council and friends in his room. He turned to the faces as they looked grimly back at him. "These are the days when it's not fun to be king," he gritted his teeth. He fought the urge to kick things or knock things over. He had to remain composed. Even in front of his friends, he had to hold it together. He shook his head slightly. "So, anyone care to wage a guess why the hell that happened?"  
  
Edgar looked at each of his friends; Celes leaned against a bedpost, her beautiful light yellow dress torn so she could fight more effectively. Locke clenched his teeth as a nurse looked over his burnt wrist. Sabin sat distracted on the bed, the trance of the fight leaving him tired. Realm sat cross-legged on the floor, propping her chin up with her fists. Setzer crossed his arms over his chest, covering his ruffled shirt; his jacket, however, was left behind as part of the ash.  
  
He glanced at Terra whose face was dirty and stood next to a man about the size of his brother. He looked at the man, "do I know you?" He stepped closer to him, "wait, I do know you."  
  
"Your highness," Leo bowed.  
  
"General Leo?"  
  
"I thought General Leo was dead," Locke said.  
  
"He was, wasn't he?" someone else chimed.  
  
"I guess not," Edgar studied Leo's features. "I wish we could've discovered this at a happier time, but I'm pleased to see you alive."  
  
"Thank you, your highness," Leo bowed again.  
  
"Please, General, just Edgar."  
  
"Leo," Leo replied.  
  
Edgar nodded in kind. "Any observations?"  
  
"They were sorely disorganized and lacked training. They were." he flattened his hands downward, "children, practically."  
  
"Yeah," Sabin agreed. "I almost felt bad for pummeling them." Everyone shot him a glance. "I said almost."  
  
"Unfortunately, the explosion was more than just the work of children," Setzer added. "It looked as if the original intent was to over run us by sheer numbers rather than an organized military action."  
  
"They certainly caught us by surprise," Edgar paced back to his desk in front of everyone. He relaxed against it, propping himself up on the edge. "And the people who died today, I couldn't protect," it took an enormous amount of effort to keep his composure.  
  
Everyone took a moment of silence as Edgar fought to keep from acting "un-kingly." He knew that these were his friends, that he could release his grip for a moment or two as he let his anger lash out. However, he refused to lose control. He needed to think, he needed his friends support, and he needed to know what to do next.  
  
"Okay," he crossed his arms, "what do we do now?"  
  
"Did anyone see which way they retreated?" Leo asked.  
  
Edgar turned to the captain of his guard who stood at attention, close to the door of the bedchambers, "Adam?"  
  
"It looked as if they were heading to the east, my lord."  
  
"Did anyone see if they had transportation, or did they come out of the hills?"  
  
"No, sir," the captain replied.  
  
"Everyone was in the 'town' around the castle for the celebration," Locke replied, "if I wanted to plan an attack, I would blend in until the location was the most," he shrugged looking for the right words, "vulnerable."  
  
Edgar bit his lip hard when he heard the word vulnerable. One thing he hated was the fact that his castle, or his people were vulnerable to an attack. He turned away briefly as he cursed silently and turned back to Locke, who was cradling his arm. Locke had been by the entryway of the castle and caught some of the explosion, literally with his hand.  
  
Edgar may be a womanizer, but he loved nothing more than his friends, his people, and his kingdom. The fact that he let his castle, which he left freely open to the people, become vulnerable, was a bit much for the king to bear. He also had to keep his anger in check, so the people wouldn't go out of control. It was as if the love of your life was hurt badly by another, and all you want to do is extract revenge. He took it personally when his friends were hurt, that he couldn't protect them. His knuckles were white from the grip he held to the edge of the desk. He looked at each of his dear friends, who were affected by the attack.  
  
"I don't even have a clue who did this. Captain, have there been any groups formed that were angry at the way we handled things? Any anti- Figaro organizations?? Anything???"  
  
"I'm afraid I have no idea, my lord," the captain replied quietly.  
  
"Any empire sympathizers?" Leo asked.  
  
"Not for a couple of years," the captain responded.  
  
"At least none that we know of," Edgar replied. "Are you aware of any, Leo?"  
  
"No," Leo rubbed the back of his neck, "I haven't really been keeping up with any empire activities, or anything of my former life. Considering, up until tonight I didn't know who I was."  
  
The king raised an eyebrow, "ah, well, that will be a topic of discussion for another time."  
  
"Regardless, they were young, unorganized, the ones on the front line could be new recruits," Leo thought aloud. "When and where were the last you heard from Empire sympathizers?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I will find out what I can," the captain responded.  
  
"It's the only thing we have," Edgar commented quietly. "We need to break for the night, please get some rest. We shall resurface the castle in the morning and assess any damages. We will meet at 7:00am, here," Edgar sighed deeply.  
  
* * *  
  
"My lord, we have resurfaced successfully, although the damages were minimal, we had 7 deaths and several injured severely," the captain of the guard reported.  
  
Edgar retained his composure, but his closest friends knew he was raging with fury.  
  
"We do have a prisoner, but we think he's." the captain paused searching for the right words, "mad, sire."  
  
Edgar raised his eyebrows, "I will need to speak to him."  
  
"Yes, my lord," the captain bowed and retreated out of the room.  
  
Edgar's eyes surveyed the room. The same group as last night, however their countenance was the same. Weary, angry, and yet determined, he trusted the strength within each of them. He often wondered if they felt the same as he. Although there was only 7 reported deaths, they were 7 deaths of his people who had families and possibly children. He was numb to the thoughts of fatherless children crying out to him, as sometimes his responsibilities required sending off his soldiers to war. But these were not his soldiers these were the common folk. These were the people that lived in peace. They lived their day-to-day lives with smiles and thoughts and cares to make the kingdom, the world a better place. And these attackers swooped in and destroyed 7 innocent lives. He was unsure of how many others were injured, how many others would have to make dramatic changes in their lives and could potentially change the quality of their lives forever. These attackers were going to pay.  
  
The captain was accompanied with his lieutenant bringing the prisoner in. The attacker was dressed in black soft clothes that were ripped. He was being held still by the strong soldiers. He looked down at the ground refusing to look at anybody in the eye.  
  
Edgar eyed the man curiously and nodded towards the captain.  
  
The captain forced the man's head up, "acknowledge your king, scum!"  
  
The man looked up and gazed into Edgar's eyes. Edgar was used to looking into the eyes of traitors, calculating killers, assassins, but this one was different. He saw fear, genuine fear in the eyes of what had to be a 15 year old.  
  
"He's not my king!" the boy muttered and spat. The lieutenant lifted a hand to punch the prisoner's jawbone, but Edgar waved him off.  
  
"Who are you?" Edgar asked.  
  
"A servant of Gestahl," the boy said wearily, but proudly.  
  
"Gestahl's dead," Leo came out of the shadows looking at the boy closer.  
  
Edgar looked at Leo cautiously, and saw a look of curiosity from Leo.  
  
"He'll be back!" the boy spoke nervously.  
  
Leo raised his eyebrows in question to Edgar. Edgar nodded and stepped back. Leo stepped closer to the boy, who looked quickly away. "Don't be foolish. He's dead, he's been dead over 5 years."  
  
The boy's eyes darted up to Leo, "General Leo!"  
  
Leo clenched his teeth; "I know you." he started.  
  
"Leo, the empire is coming back! I swear to you! Douglass promised! It will all be like it was before everything was destroyed by the Returners!" the boy rambled on excitedly.  
  
"Don't be stupid, the empire destroyed everything, they provided Kefka with the means possible to destroy the world. He would've if we didn't stop him," Edgar turned toward the voice and saw Celes seething in anger. She shook off Locke's comforting arm. Edgar decided to keep his silence and looked back at Leo.  
  
"Celes! You traitor! I was warned to watch out for you!" the boy seemed to get his strength back by the minute and started struggling from the holds the soldiers kept on him.  
  
"Silence," Leo held up his arm.  
  
"Leo!" the boy pleaded.  
  
"Can I have a moment alone with the boy?" Leo asked Edgar. Edgar looked at the boy thoughtfully and nodded. The guards escorted the boy into a smaller conference room, with Leo tagging along. Edgar balled his hands up into fists as all the eyes were upon him in the room.  
  
"You have 15 minutes. We'll be waiting," Edgar said finally.  
  
* * *  
  
Edgar folded his arms as he watched his captain escort Leo and the boy into the conference room. He couldn't help but think that this was going to be a long 15 minutes. He glanced about the room to see people talking quietly in small groups. He saw some villagers had wandered into the hall. He smiled brilliantly at the scared youths that looked upon him. They usually shied away from him hiding beneath their fathers or their mothers.  
  
Edgar spoke brief words of encouragement to the people to comfort them. He invited them to eat with them before they started their long journeys home. The people were happy and thanked their king gracefully. He worked his way through the small crowd until he found the woman he was looking for.  
  
He dropped his "comforting king look" mask and touched Terra's arm. She had her arms crossed in front of her looking down at the floor. When she felt his touch she looked up abruptly and gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Edgar said softly.  
  
Terra smiled nervously and shook her head, "I guess I was lost in my thoughts."  
  
Edgar looked at her green eyes. They didn't shine as they did last night, and he understood why, but couldn't help the nagging feeling that there was something else. "A lot has been going on," Edgar suggested.  
  
Terra nodded thoughtfully and started nibbling on the tip of her thumbnail gazing back off into the distance.  
  
Edgar sighed, "do you have your necklace?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She looked back at him and nodded pulling from underneath her collar a gold chain and placing the gold ring that hung off of the chain in the palm of her hand and looked up at the king.  
  
He clasped his hands gently around her hand and her ring. He looked back into her eyes, "I would like to see you wear this ring properly."  
  
Terra's eyes widened as she looked up at him. He recognized her look of confusion and worry. He knew now was not the time to press the issue, "I know you were supposed to give me an answer last night, but considering." he looked at the door he looked at the door where Leo and the prisoner were talking  
  
Terra nodded weakly.  
  
"I suppose now is a bad time to ask for an answer," Terra looked up at him. Edgar smiled, "I can wait." He looked at the ring and her hand, "but I can't tell you how much I want to see this on your finger."  
  
Terra smiled weakly, "I know, I uh. suppose I should."  
  
"My lord," a man from behind the king called.  
  
Edgar frowned and placed the ring on the chain back within her hands and gave them a warm squeeze. Edgar replaced his expression with his regular "regal look" and turned to the voice, "Yes, captain."  
  
"The prisoner is back in his cell, and Leo is ready to brief you." 


	5. Dance into the Fire

"It seems that there is a small mislead group out close to where the Fanatics Tower used to be," Leo pointed to a location on the map, "just children of the imperial soldiers, workers and the like, those that survived from way back. Somehow, they believe that everything will go back to the way it used to, and that the attack on Figaro was used to get noticed."  
  
"It worked," Locke replied dryly.  
  
Leo turned to the group looking at the map, "Yes. I'm thinking that I can go in and do some reconnaissance. Apparently, I'm one of the people they were looking for to return. Perhaps convince Douglass of his delusions, and hopefully break up the group peacefully, if not," he held up his hands, "I will have their home base mapped."  
  
"I'm going with you," everyone turned the owner of the soft speaker.  
  
"Terra, I don't think." Edgar started.  
  
"Leo can't go alone," Terra walked over to them.  
  
"Terra, you might just slow me down." Leo started but was cut in mid- sentence by the very sharp tip of a sword sliding at the base of his neck. "Uh.."  
  
"You wanna try that again?" Terra cocked her head, "I may not have magic, but do not doubt my abilities." She slid the sword gently against Leo's skin.  
  
Leo lifted his hands up, "yes, ma'am."  
  
She pressed her lips together. Satisfied that she got her point across, she withdrew the sword and sheathed it. "Setzer get the airship prepared. I suggest that a team go aboard the ship, and land with us about 2 days walk away. That way Leo and I can get in without causing a commotion. We can set up a flare system in case we get in trouble that a lookout should be able to see from aboard the ship in case we have problems. We will meet back with the ship when our mission is accomplished.  
  
"Is that acceptable gentlemen?" She looked back from Leo to Edgar.  
  
Leo rubbed his neck gingerly, "yes ma'am."  
  
Edgar looked at her anxiously, "of course."  
  
"I don't think this requires any special forces, Edgar. But they need to be quick thinkers in case we are in a bind," Terra continued. Satisfied, she surveyed the room and started walking out, "we will meet on the ship in two hours." She stopped at the doorway and turned her head back to the group and raised an eyebrow, "Don't slow me down, Leo."  
  
Leo smiled, "yes ma'am."  
  
* * *  
  
Leo had boarded the ship and looked out to see Terra supervising the last member to come aboard. The king stood next to her talking. He could tell that the king seemed to not like the idea that she was coming. He finally nodded resolutely and reached over to kiss her on the forehead and held her hands a minute too long. Leo frowned, his heart tightened in his chest, and he looked away.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The ship landed 5 hours ago, and Leo and Terra were well on their way to the encampment. They traveled in silence. Leo wasn't sure what to think or say. He knew that he made her angry to begin with, and he wasn't sure of her relationship with the king. He thought fondly of their reunion. What would have happened if those kids hadn't attacked? He was puzzled, but he tried to keep his thoughts to himself.  
  
"This place is as good as any," Terra said.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Leo stopped short.  
  
"I said this place is as good as any. We might as well stop; it's almost sun down. You think?" she turned to Leo.  
  
"Uh, yeah, yes of course."  
  
"Something wrong?" Terra asked as she put her pack down.  
  
"Hum?" Leo replied distractedly. "Oh, not really, just thinking of what I'm going to say to Douglass."  
  
"Ah," Terra sai0d. She unpacked her bag, "Do you need a campfire?"  
  
"No, that's fine. It's a nice evening, and a three quarter moon tonight. That should be plenty of light," Leo said as he reached for his rations. He really didn't feel like eating.  
  
They sat in silence while working on their rations. "Look, I wanted to apologize for what I said in the castle," Leo broke the silence. "I guess. I guess I was trying to be chivalrous."  
  
Terra grinned slightly, "I should be used to it by now. I guess I kind of overreacted, but I wanted to make my point." She giggled a bit at her own pun.  
  
Leo smiled. It was relaxing to see her calm now. She was so tense at the castle and in the airship, and then the journey here.  
  
"So, who is Douglass?" She took a bite out of her dried meat.  
  
"I knew his father," Leo began. "He was a soldier, not a particularly great one, but a good man nonetheless. His wife died when she was giving birth to Douglass. Douglass was always on the scrawny side. Sometimes the other kids would pick on him, and I felt sorry for him. So, I'd often take him with me on different tasks and assignments, and it also helped his father out quite a bit," he paused slightly, "his father was sent on a mission, that he couldn't handle. It was my fault, I should've known better, but the man really needed the extra money."  
  
"He died?" Terra asked.  
  
Leo nodded. "I had to break it to his son. It was not one of my shining moments as a soldier. I figured it should've been me. Douglass was only 14 at the time. I guess it was a year before the end of the world," Leo chewed on a hard piece of bread. "I basically looked after him personally. He was like my son.  
  
"When we left to Thamasa to talk with the Espers, I promised him that everything will be better when I came back. Well, I never came back." He flexed his fingers. "So many lives."  
  
"So now, he's created an uprising of youths to bring down Figaro?" Terra cocked her head.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. To take it for the greatness that is Gestahl," Leo replied sardonically.  
  
They chewed quietly for while.  
  
"You seem distracted," Leo started.  
  
"Look who's talking," Terra raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Let's just say I'm distracted by your distraction," he grinned.  
  
Terra swallowed the last bite of food and put the rest away. "I suppose this is as good as time as any." She tugged at the chain around her neck and pulled out the ring. Leo's expression soured instantly at the sight of it. He wasn't almost unaware of the gasp that escaped him.  
  
She looked up at him, her face reddened. "I ." she took a deep breath. "I suppose I should've said something." She stared at the ring. "Edgar asked me to marry him. A year ago, he asked me to marry him."  
  
"Aren't rings usually worn around a finger?" Leo cleared his throat.  
  
Terra sighed, "I was shocked. We flirted around some, even went on a date or two, but I was completely astonished. I couldn't talk. He was called away to some urgent business." Her eyes widened to emphasize "urgent." "So, I never gave him an answer. I was left with this ring, on a lovely moonlit night at Castle Figaro. I didn't know what I felt.  
  
"When he finally spoke to me later on in the evening, I had retired to the library." She dropped the ring and rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "I couldn't answer him. I told him I needed time. I didn't want to say no, but I didn't want to say yes either.  
  
"I was supposed to give him an answer the other night. I went out to think and clear the air when I saw you. I was so happy to see you alive, I had completely forgotten about the engagement."  
  
"What about later on that night, when we danced, when we. we almost."  
  
"Almost kissed?" Terra finished for him.  
  
Leo nodded softly without losing contact with Terra's eyes. Her eyes had changed. They were so shiny and beautiful that night, now they were clouded over with fear, fatigue, and anxiety. He still could get lost in those eyes. He wanted to take away all her fears and anxieties. She was so amazing when she was happy.  
  
"I don't know," she sighed. "I wanted to kiss, I wish." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and bent her neck and looked at the ground.  
  
"Please, tell me."  
  
"I wanted to tell him, 'yes'." Terra finally replied. "I just couldn't. I don't know; I like Edgar. I love Edgar. But I guess I'm being selfish, I'm not his first love. Not that I wasn't the first woman he fell in love with, no it wasn't that. He's dedicated to his kingdom. He loves his people; he loves his duty of being the king. There is a certain amount of freedom lost, but he handles that extraordinarily well. I could never be the most important thing in his life. His kingdom will always come first before me." She smiled, "I suppose that is something I loved about him."  
  
Leo gulped down a knot, "I guess I just distracted you, allowed you to not think about it?"  
  
"No," Terra shook her head. "Please don't think that at all, I ." She searched for the words in the sky. "My heart was at a loss the day you died, or supposedly died."  
  
Leo raised his eyebrows, "what?"  
  
"Leo, you amazed me. I know the empire did some horrible things. But you were wonderful. You always cared for your soldiers, and your men respected you. You always reached to people, even to me, a freak child of magic. I may not remember much from the days of the slave crown, but I remember your smile. I remembered when we talked at the castle, that feeling. I guess what I'm saying in a long round about way is that I love you." Her eyes filled with tears, "I can't."  
  
Leo walked over to Terra and bent down on his knees and lifted her chin, "It's okay."  
  
"No, it's not. I still didn't give Edgar an answer. I feel like I've already betrayed him. He's a good man." Tears started streaking down her face. She chuckled roughly, "but his love belongs to his kingdom."  
  
Leo silently wiped away the tearstains. He was speechless. He wished for a more elegant tongue to be able to say the most perfect thing right at this moment. Unfortunately, he hadn't developed this ability.  
  
"I guess I am complicating matters more," he replied.  
  
"No, no, you made me realize. you helped me realize," she sighed. She stood abruptly and hugged herself tightly. "I feel so foolish crying like an idiot. We have a mission to accomplish, this can wait."  
  
Leo stood slowly and nodded. He fought the urge to take her into his arms. He wanted to forget about the mission and just hold her forever. But then the soldier side of him connected and he turned to his pack, "I guess we should get some rest," he said huskily. He crawled into his sleeping bag, looking forward to another sleepless night.  
  
* * *  
  
Leo was roused from his sleep of the sounds of items being shifted around. He sat up abruptly and looked around. It was barely daybreak, and dew lightly touched the grass and trees around him. He rubbed his eyes and climbed out of his sleeping bag. He glanced over at Terra. She seemed to be back in the business mindset, as opposed to the open emotional woman he talked to the previous night. He tried to think of the right thing to say to her, but nothing was coming to him.  
  
"To make us sound more convincing," Leo started, "we should act like we are. together."  
  
Terra turned toward Leo abruptly. She tilted her head as she considered his words. She then lifted the necklace from around her neck, unfastened the back and let the ring loose onto her hand. She slid it on her finger deftly, "will this work?"  
  
Leo nodded slowly. He felt as if he was adding to her torment. He just hoped he would come out of this without hurting her anymore than she is.  
  
* * *  
  
Two young men dressed in black carrying swords greeted them. It's now or never, Leo thought. He put on his commanding face; he was surprised at how quickly it came back to him. It was similar to the face he used when people asked him about his failing memory.  
  
"Gentlemen," he started.  
  
"Leo? General Leo?" One of the men asked abruptly.  
  
Leo turned to him and nodded slowly.  
  
"You have come!" The other man exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it would appear as such," Leo continued. Terra wrapped her hand around his arm. "This is my companion."  
  
"Of course, General," the boys head bobbed excitedly. "Come with us, Douglass will be pleased."  
  
* * *  
  
They led them down a path towards a three story brown stucco building. There were hardly any windows, except what appeared to be lookouts on the top level. Leo thought this must be a fort of some sort. He scanned the area and saw several young men like the ones in front of him involved in several training exercises. He saw others lingering around different areas, and several young women were among them.  
  
As they were making their way to the building, several people turned and stared. Leo tried to not look anything less than a seasoned General. Not knowing who you were for the past 5 years tends to make you rusty on things like keeping up appearances. Of course, the hand that held onto his arm was also a distraction. However, she made a decision that this was not the time to think about it, he would do the same. But it was pretty damn hard.  
  
They approached the dull fort, and their escort talked to the boys at the doors. The doors were several feet taller than Leo and opened to be about 8 feet wide. The young boys ran into the fort, and one of the young guards turned to Leo.  
  
"Jerrem will run and tell Douglass the news. Someone will be out here shortly to show you your way in," The young man saluted.  
  
Leo returned the salute, "What is your name?"  
  
"Keith, sir," he responded.  
  
"Very good, Keith.  
  
"I have to return to my post," he replied, trying not to smile.  
  
"Thank you, Keith, you have been of utmost help," Leo bowed his head slightly.  
  
"Thank you, sir." The young men ran back to their posts.  
  
"Did you know him?" Terra asked softly as Leo watched them leave.  
  
"Not specifically, however, I'm pretty sure I knew his father. But I couldn't tell you who he was, it's been awhile."  
  
"Well, he also looked 14 or 15," Terra added.  
  
"General Leo, my lady, please follow me inside," a boy returned to the door.  
  
"Of course, may I ask your name?"  
  
"Drew, sir," he responded quietly.  
  
"Thank you, Drew. Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm taking you to a place where you can freshen up. Then later, you can meet up with Master Douglass for dinner," he replied dutifully. He walked down a passage, using a candle for a light. He led them up stairs and shifted around a corner to an area to that was lit by sunlight.  
  
"I guess there are windows over here," Terra thought aloud.  
  
"Yes, my lady," Drew responded. "Douglass doesn't like sunlight in the evening, so the building's east wall has windows, the west wall does not."  
  
"How come?" Terra prodded.  
  
"I don't not know or wonder why these things," Drew replied flatly.  
  
"I see, I'm sorry," Terra responded.  
  
"No need to apologize," the boy stopped and opened a door to a spacious room decorated with rich blue and purple fabrics and rugs with intricate designs. There were couches to sit on, and a bed that was made beautifully with pillows and freshened up with flower petals. "General Leo and my lady there is a fresh change of clothes appropriate for dinner hanging in the bathing area connected to the back of the room. Please feel free to rest here for an hour or so, and we will fetch you when dinner is ready."  
  
"Can we have a tour of the place?" Leo asked.  
  
"I believe Master Douglass will see to that personally. Please stay here, the palace is not in the best shape, and we require time to freshen it up. You arrived rather unexpectedly," The boy responded.  
  
"I see," General Leo said.  
  
"Will you be needing anything else?"  
  
Leo turned to Terra who shook her head and he turned back to the boy, "no, thank you."  
  
"I will be back to fetch you for dinner," the boy shut the door and left Leo and Terra to themselves.  
  
"He was kind of creepy." Terra said softly.  
  
"Kind of?" Leo scoffed, "let's begin with VERY."  
  
"I've got a very bad feeling about this place," Terra sat down in one of the couches. "Although, it's nice to have someplace soft to sit."  
  
Leo chuckled, "I suppose we should get ready." He headed into the dressing room and found the clothes laid out for them. He was astonished at what he saw. "Terra?" he called to her meekly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's my old uniform. It's my old dress uniform." He fingered the ribbons and emblems that were awarded him as a decorated general. He was surprised how much good shape it was in. He recalled several times putting on this uniform and making sure it was exceptional to show an example to his men. He honored many a soldier, held many a weeping wife with those sleeves at funerals, and attended many regal events. "I can't."  
  
"Leo, it's a part of the show we have to give," Leo was surprised to see Terra right next to him. "It may not be comfortable, but right now, you are General Leo. You have to act and dress the part if we are going to get through to these kids, understood?"  
  
Leo stiffened and nodded.  
  
"Well, I was offered a royal treatment with the girls of the house to fix up my hair and what not. I figured it's a good chance to get to know this palace, fort, whatever, better," Terra started out the door.  
  
"Terra," Leo called softly.  
  
"Yeah," she turned.  
  
"Be careful," he said.  
  
Terra smiled, "you too, see you later."  
  
* * *  
  
"Leo! How wonderful, and yet shocking it is to see you!" a short muscular man with dark hair pulled back into a braid. He wore black silk pants and a blue doublet, and a large dark cloak hung gracefully about his shoulders. The room was a small library that had chairs set up for leisurely reading and desks for those who were more studious.  
  
"Douglass," Leo smiled as he remembered the boy. "You have grown so much since I've since I've seen you last. Although, I am curious, I've talked to your men, they were almost expecting me to come."  
  
Douglass turned to pour a brown liquid into two china goblets, "well of course we expected you to come, but I wasn't sure of exactly when." He smiled brilliantly and handed Leo the other glass.  
  
"I apologize for coming unannounced, but I truly wasn't sure how to come announced," Leo accepted the goblet and took a sip. It wasn't the tastiest drink in the world, but it was tolerable. He tried to not to show his disappointment with his expression.  
  
"I guess I should also add that I thought that you were in fact, dead," Douglass said flatly.  
  
"Really? Well, your people apparently didn't. I assume that came from you."  
  
"Yes and no," Douglass started. "I told them Gestahl would come back."  
  
"But Gestahl IS dead," Leo replied.  
  
Douglass smirked, "when the empire fell apart, more of the children around the area became lonely and desperate. They didn't know where to go, where to turn to, and you know Castle Figaro had nothing to do with this area."  
  
"Actually, I didn't know," Leo stopped him.  
  
Douglass tilted his head, "at that time we were left alone. We were lost, had no direction, nothing."  
  
"At that time, everyone was having to put things together, you weren't the only ones," Leo leaned against a desk.  
  
Douglass waved his hand in disgust, "the only one the other children looked up to was I. They all remembered how you used to treat me as if I were one of your own."  
  
"Yes, I remember," Leo nodded.  
  
"Quite," Douglass turned to place his empty glass on the tray. He turned to look back at Leo, "anyway, I told them a lie. I told them that we had to get the army back together for Gestahl's return. That we shouldn't idle and fight amongst ourselves, but that we should train ourselves, like our fathers taught us. So, when Gestahl did return, his empire would be ready for him. It worked. That was the first time people cared about more than just their own stomachs."  
  
"I see," Leo responded. "But may I ask why you attacked Figaro?"  
  
"May I ask where you've been for the past five years?" Douglass challenged him. "Did you decide to just disappear in some sort of woods and then expect to be welcomed back here after so long? Perhaps to gain back some lost love with Kefka's magic slave? Don't think I don't know who she is, Leo. I'd figured you wouldn't think me a fool."  
  
"I don't think you a fool, Douglass. In fact, I love you as my own son. I do owe you an explanation over the last five years," he shifted feet and uncrossed his arms. "I had lost my memory, as hard as that is to believe, although, it's a step above being dead I suppose."  
  
"I suppose," Douglass frowned.  
  
"I was left wandering, when I ran into Sern, who trained me to be a bladesmith. I had been doing that for 5 years now. I only remembered Terra's, that is her name by the way, name," he reported.  
  
"I only recalled who I was about a week ago, when the 5 year anniversary of the fall of Kefka was celebrated," he continued. "So, I apologize that I didn't remember you earlier. I really wish I could have taken care of you, and all of the others," he bowed his head, "I'm truly sorry."  
  
Douglass cleared his throat, "well, as it is, I didn't need you then, and I really don't need you now."  
  
Leo's face faltered, "Douglass, please give me a."  
  
"Are you here because of the attack on Figaro?"  
  
"I am here on behalf of the King," Leo replied softly.  
  
"So, you are wasting your allegiance on those pompous asses," Douglass said angrily.  
  
"Why did you attack Castle Figaro?" Leo figured that the gauntlets were thrown; there was no going back now.  
  
Douglass grinned wickedly, "why indeed." He turned to the opening of the library where Terra waltzed in wearing a straight cream colored gown with rose embroidered vines all over the dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head, with green tendrils dancing around her face.  
  
"Lady Terra," Douglass bowed partially, "my you look lovely." His charm oozed out of his pores. "Please join me in the dining room in about 15 minutes." He looked back at Leo and exited the room.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Terra held out her dress for Leo.  
  
Leo couldn't help but smile, "it looks lovely, but not as lovely as the person wearing it."  
  
Terra blushed mildly but cracked a grin.  
  
Leo moved closer to her and pulled her into an embrace. Terra was too shocked to react but pulled next to him. "He's on to us," Leo muttered, trying to act as if he were telling her loving words.  
  
Terra stiffened slightly under his grasp, "how?"  
  
"It's my fault. He called me on it. I wasn't quick enough. Too many years of telling the truth, I suppose."  
  
She relaxed a bit and nuzzled his neck, "then we do what we can in this situation."  
  
The feel of her hair and soft skin caused him to get goose bumps all over. "You shouldn't have come, I've endangered you."  
  
"I've endangered myself," she kissed his neck softly.  
  
Leo inhaled sharply, "stop being so alluring." He teased. "It's hard enough to resist you."  
  
Terra pulled back and held him at arms length. She grinned slightly, and then turned to leave the study, "come on."  
  
Leo followed, as if he could stop himself. 


	6. When Dinners Go Wrong

Drew greeted the couple as they entered the dining hall, "Master Douglass requested you meet him on the roof for dinner."  
  
"Why?" Leo frowned.  
  
"It's a beautiful night, my lord," Drew looked up at him blankly. He turned, "please follow me."  
  
Terra looked at Leo and saw that his jaw was very stiff. He was ready for a fight, although she wasn't exactly sure what they were fighting.  
  
* * *  
  
The roof was plain with the exceptions of torches shining brightly as the sun sunk into the countryside. A large wall stood on the west side of the roof. A table had been set for the three of them and the centerpiece was made up of several candles. Terra tentatively looked over the edge on the east and saw that they were approximately 3 stories above ground. A little closer to the ground than the balconies of Castle Figaro, but she couldn't help feel a little dizzy looking down from what could become a very hostile environment.  
  
She instinctively put her hand to her chest and stood back from the stone railing. She almost fell back against guards standing near the entrances to the roof. Which of course, they were guarding their exits as well. She felt her self looking for her sword, unfortunately, it didn't really go with the outfit, so she reluctantly was left with daggers strapped to her thighs. In a pinch it would work, but it probably wouldn't save them from all of the army, disorganized or not.  
  
She saw Leo rest his hand on the hilt of his sword, the sword he seemed to favor for as long as their reunion. She could tell he was trying to keep her in his line of sight at all times, so she figured she'd make it easier for him. She felt his eyes fall upon her approvingly. She couldn't keep him out of her mind. She was so ready to commit herself to Edgar, and then this man walks into her life. She never felt that way before, not even when she was about to say, "yes" to Edgar. She felt her cheeks blush. She couldn't think about this now, definitely not now.  
  
The creepy child Drew led them to the table and held out the chair for Terra. She thanked him kindly as she sat in the chair. She looked around at the faces of the guards. They seemed happy of their arrival, as opposed to Douglass, who seemed to have wished they had never shown up. Leo looked rather troubled. She wished she caught more of the conversation, but she had to trust his instincts. This was his mission; she had to follow up on his lead.  
  
Douglass entered and sat at the head of the table gazing on his two guests. Terra felt a chill climb up her back. She looked at Leo who kept his look calm. Probably had lots of years practice.  
  
"Leo, I get an impression that you wish to talk to me," Douglass began.  
  
Leo cleared his throat, "yes, I do. First off, why did you attack Figaro?"  
  
Douglass grinned, "hear that boys? We got their attention!"  
  
Drew stood behind Douglass, his face straight. The other guards grinned. "See, my dear Leo, we knew if we made our existence known, so that you and the emperor would come."  
  
"What?" Leo frowned. "You attacked us? You killed and even hurt people, just so that we would notice you?"  
  
"I think you exaggerate," Douglass began.  
  
"You know very well, Douglass that I don't exaggerate," Leo scowled.  
  
Drew made a move to put his hand on Douglass shoulder, but Douglass waved him off, "do you really know me Leo? Do you really?" He narrowed his eyes. "You don't know anything," he whispered harshly.  
  
"Douglass, we have better ways to handle wanting to get noticed. Whatever problem you have with me, we can work out," Leo replied softly.  
  
"I don't think you know me at all, Leo, or what you are talking about. You haven't been a general for five years. Not even a soldier in Figaro's army," Douglass preached loudly.  
  
"Douglass, you know."  
  
"And you come here, after we have been self-sufficient for so many years,."  
  
"I'm not here to impose on your territory," Leo blurted out standing at the table.  
  
"Oh really?" Douglass stood and leaned in towards him. "What you are going to tell me that you lost your memory for five years and worked as a bladesmith?" he chuckled. Several of the guards chuckled along with him.  
  
Leo sat down dejectedly, "you are right Douglass. I don't know you."  
  
Terra looked at Leo who was staring back at Douglass as he just discredited him in front of all the guards. Douglass smiled wildly, "you go back to your king as the faithful lapdog you always were. Tell him we are a force to be reckoned with and not to take us lightly." He glided over to where Leo was slumped in his chair and whispered in his ear, "you will always fail." He then moved towards Terra, who hadn't found her voice yet this conversation.  
  
She looked up into his eyes. She saw no innocence. She saw only wickedness. Deep wickedness, she wondered how such a young person could harbor such wickedness. He saw her staring up at her and bent down to her placing one arm on the back of her chair, and the other resting on the table, leaning into her, "such a beautiful witch." She braced herself; unfortunately it would be difficult to pull her dagger at this angle. "I see why Kefka kept you to himself. I bet you know how to pleasure the hidden desires of an evil man's heart. He leaned in, which Terra took as a queue to use one arm to fain pushing him back, while using the other to free her dagger. He placed his hand on her face and drew her close for a kiss. An instant before Terra released her dagger, Leo had Douglass at the neck with his sword.  
  
"Back off," Leo commanded.  
  
"Guards!" Douglass ordered.  
  
"All of you stay back!" Leo looked around, but no one made a move.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Douglass ordered.  
  
"Douglass," one of the guards said meekly, "perhaps you should back away from the Lady Terra. She has done us no harm. And she is with General Leo."  
  
"Ignorant fools!" He grumbled.  
  
"So perhaps you are all honorable," Leo started. "Honorable men do not treat women that way. I know I taught you that, Douglass."  
  
"Don't CALL ME THAT!" Douglass shouted pushing Leo back, his blood streaming down his neck where the impression made by the sword placed on his neck.  
  
Drew had walked up to Douglass, "it's time." Drew placed his hands on Douglass shoulders and shoved him down into a kneeling position. Then what happened next hasn't been seen since before magic disappeared.  
  
Drew and Douglass changed shape before their eyes. Their skin grew dark and scaly. A tail lengthened out the back waving wildly, knocking the sword out of Leo's hand. A fierce beast head protruded out of the front. A large dark dragon glared at them. It roared in laughter. "You are all fools."  
  
The dragon stretched out to his full length taking to the air. It arched its back as if it was taking a deep breath and then it blew fire. Leo knocked Terra to the ground and knocked the table over to use as a shield. He motioned to many of the astonished guards to come and hide behind the primitive shield.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Leo looked at the guards' ashen faces. Leo figured with their lack of response that there were scared as he was. "Terra?"  
  
"No clue," Terra shook her head. "There was seven dragons we fought on our way to battle Kefka, but none of them hid their form in humans. It's been awhile." She hiked up her dress and reached in between her legs and pulled out two shiny 6-inch daggers. "Not my weapon of choice, but it's hard to hide an Atma on your thigh." She said to the astonished boys.  
  
Leo grinned, "You are full of surprises."  
  
"So are your friends," she handed him a dagger and poised in a crouched position behind the thick wooden table looking at the beast reared back in laughter. She ducked as another onslaught of flames attacked the table. "This is not going to hold!"  
  
"Right, we need a plan," Leo began.  
  
"Don't die?"  
  
"That's part of it." Leo grunted, "Perhaps I can distract him."  
  
"Careful." Terra warned.  
  
Leo chuckled. How can you be careful with a fire-breathing dragon? Not just any fire breathing dragon, but apparently a fire-breathing dragon whose agenda you are about to upset and also holds a personal grudge towards you. No pressure! None at all. Leo stood from behind the table, walking cautiously out in front of it, "Douglass."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Right! Stop, no need to burn me, yet. What can I call you?"  
  
"Master will suffice."  
  
Arrogant little bastard, Leo glanced slightly at Terra and the others working their way back into the building. "Fine, 'Master,' what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing you can offer," it laughed haughtily.  
  
"How do you know this? I do have access to Figaro castle, the most powerful entity in the world at this time," Leo coaxed.  
  
"Stupid humans. Your want for power weakens you."  
  
Leo frowned, now he was confused, "what do you want?"  
  
"To be free," it responded simply. It was hovering a little close to Leo. Leo tried not to step back in intimidation. He wasn't sure what game he was playing, but he was trying to delay the inevitable until he was prepared.  
  
"Free? What do these kids, or the castle, or for that matter anybody in the kingdom have to do with this?"  
  
"You can't possibly understand," the beast declared. The dragon swatted Leo aside easily. Leo fell back hard against the ground.  
  
"There goes a rib," Leo thought. He felt a breeze where his vest was scratched open the edges moistened with his own blood. "So much for small talk," he muttered. The dagger fell out of his reach. He swore if he got out of this alive he would train to keep a hold on weaponry. He grimaced as he stood slowly and looked at the doorway where Terra stood. She handed the hilt of his sword towards him. He nodded. He took a deep breath. mistake. the cracked rib reminded him that it was there. He bit down on the inside of his cheek and ran towards the dragon catching the sword tossed at him.  
  
The dragon reared back again and started blowing flames. Leo dropped and rolled towards the edge of the roof, laying flat against the block fencing. Leo stood after the flames stopped, "singed me a bit." he complained. He swung the sword at the dragon, the demon dodge the attack easily.  
  
"You can't be the great Leo," it cackled.  
  
"It would seem like that," Leo swung towards at a leg that looked within reach and almost lost his balance of the edge of the roof. He looked down and fell back on the roof.  
  
He sighed, and opened his eyes to see Terra, wind blowing her hair out of its place and the dress fluttering. She pulled her arm back as far as she could and with precise accuracy and vehemence she launched the dagger. Leo turned to look and saw the dragon lurch back slightly as the dagger embedded itself in his chest.  
  
She dived towards the other dagger, rolled, and stood taking aim again. The dragon, obviously angered by the first piercing, was not about to stand for another one.  
  
Leo jumped up as the dragon headed towards Terra. He somehow gathered the strength and momentum to run and jump on the back of the beast.  
  
Terra looked at him puzzled, "What the hell?"  
  
"I don't know," Leo hung onto the neck of the dragon.  
  
Terra threw the other dagger; this one also hit but seemed to lodge between the dragon's ribs. The dragon jerked back unexpectedly. Leo held on, careful not to lose grip on the sword in his right hand.  
  
Leo hadn't kept abreast of his dragon anatomy, but figured his guess was as good as he was going to get. He shoved in the sword from the back through as hard as he could, hoping he hit the heart. The dragon's roar gurgled as it thrashed about knocking Leo off its back. Leo winced, "another rib."  
  
Terra had run to the guards hiding behind the door grabbing another sword from an unexpected lad who was too frightened to notice. She looked back to see Leo on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. She watched the dragon writhe and fall on top of the toppled wood table, cracking the wood into splinters. She ran to Leo who was breathing hard, "Leo!" she called urgently.  
  
"Yeah?" he opened his eyes and saw her look of concern. He tilted his head and saw where the dragon had landed. He sat up, knowing the pain he wasn't feeling now, would hit him hard later. He and Terra watched as the dragon morphed back into Douglass and Drew. Drew laid there, two daggers and sword sticking out of him. Slowly, his essence evaporated into thin air, the word freedom carried softly away in the wind.  
  
Leo scrambled to stand and stumbled. Terra caught him gently and helped him brace himself. They walked over to Douglass who had a wooden splinter sticking out of his chest, blood overflowing. Leo saw tears brimming in Douglass' eyes.  
  
"Douglass?" Leo knelt beside him.  
  
"Leo." he breathed. "Thank you."  
  
Leo grabbed his hand, "Thanks for what? We need to get you help!" His eyes darted at Terra.  
  
Douglass chuckled softly, "No, I don't want any help."  
  
"Douglass, no, stop." Leo's eyes started becoming cloudy.  
  
"It's okay," Douglass squeezed Leo's hand. "I've always known you would come back. You've set me free."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"No time." Douglass coughed. "You've always been a good father to me, and you have rescued me, again. Thank you."  
  
Leo sighed and held Douglass' hand. "I'm sorry."  
  
Douglass smiled and closed his eyes; "I love you."  
  
The tears fell down Leo's face. He placed Douglass' hand down. He looked up at Terra. She was having difficulty fighting back her own tears. He could tell she was trying to keep strong for him. He fell in love with her even more. She reached her hand down to him and helped him stand, "come on," she coaxed softly.  
  
The sky darkened briefly. Terra and Leo looked up and saw the airship flying overhead. Then two more appeared over the horizon. "Here comes the cavalry," Terra smirked.  
  
"We are going to need help here in a moment anyway," Leo said and nodded towards the soldiers standing around gaping at Douglass, the airships, and well looking rather lost.  
  
"You need medical attention," Terra instructed. "Come on, I will honor your dignity and help you to the airship."  
  
"How is that honoring my dignity?"  
  
"I'm not carrying you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, sit still!" the nurse put her hand on Leo's shoulder as he squirmed away from her bandaging. "I really need to get you someplace to lay down, your ribs will not heal right if you don't rest."  
  
"I'll rest, I just have some business to take care of," Leo said distractedly. He glanced off to the distance watching Terra talking to Edgar.  
  
* * *  
  
"When I heard about the fire, I was so worried," Edgar started.  
  
"I'm okay," Terra responded quietly.  
  
"I thought all the dragons were gone," Edgar replied.  
  
"From what I can tell, and this is mostly a guess, there was that was trapped here in the remains of the tower. Douglass in his attempt to find solace confided in him, I guess invited him to use his body. The dragon wanted freedom, but I don't think he knew how. I think the only freedom was him being killed, and also requiring Douglass to die too," Terra explained. "Sad really, you'd think all the heartbreak is finally over from the war, and then something like this happens." Terra looked down at her feet.  
  
"It will take some time," Edgar said softly. "We are still healing as a people."  
  
"Yeah," Terra nodded. They stood in silence for several heartbeats.  
  
Edgar placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed down to her hand. "This dress is quite beautiful."  
  
Terra chuckled, "not the easiest to hide a weapon in, though."  
  
"So, that's the secret to clothes buying," Edgar smiled.  
  
He felt her hand. He lifted it to his face and looked at the ring he had given her. "This looks beautiful," he sighed.  
  
"Oh," Terra looked up, blushing.  
  
"I suppose you have an answer for me?" Edgar asked. 


	7. We Continue On

"Yeah," Terra choked. She tried to blink back tears, but she was so tired and this had been long coming. "I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Edgar cleared his throat.  
  
Terra grabbed the ring with shaking hands. She twisted it off and palmed it into Edgar's hand. "I can't. I would have loved to become Mrs. Edgar Figaro, but I cannot be queen."  
  
Edgar stared at the ring in his hand. He swallowed the knot in his throat and placed the ring in his pocket. "Would things have been different if I gave up the throne?"  
  
"Could you give up the throne?" Terra looked at him, her eyes glassy with tears. "Would you trade the throne for me?"  
  
Edgar's heart pitfalled. He couldn't answer her. "No," he finally replied.  
  
"Good," Terra responded. "You are a wonderful king, and I love you dearly. But I cannot be your wife. You will always have my loyalty and friendship. I'm so sorry." She turned to leave.  
  
"Terra, please, just a second," Edgar stopped her. "I don't want to make this any more painful, but if I could do it over, and if I wasn't the king."  
  
"Edgar, you are the king. Remember that, always," Terra stopped him short. She put her arms around his neck and raised her lips to his cheek. She kissed him lightly. She dropped her arms to her sides and managed a small smile. Edgar nodded back and looked down. "You have to be a king right now, to these kids. You and Leo have to address them."  
  
Edgar looked up at her, "of course, I know my duty."  
  
Leo hobbled over to them with the help of Sabin. "General Leo, errr. I mean Leo. I must thank you for taking care of Terra on this mission," Edgar said.  
  
Leo chuckled, "She is the one that saved my rear, Edgar."  
  
"Gentlemen," Terra addressed them, "you have an audience." Terra pointed out to the people, the children surrounding the fort, staring at them.  
  
Leo glanced over the crowd of children, approximately 2,000 from what he could tell. Sabin urged him forward to a mound in the center of the field. Leo gained his footing and stood on his own, nodding his assurance to Sabin. "I realize that all of you are very confused and hurt right now. In fact, I would think that you have been confused for the past 5 years. I understand, I've been in your situation. But now, it's time to turn your back on the past.  
  
"The things Douglass told you were wrong. The empire was evil. Gestahl is dead. He, nor the empire will come back." He looked over the confused looks. "You were being mislead, and for this reason and this reason alone, you will not be incarcerated for your sins against Figaro. You must turn in your armaments, swear loyalty to King Edgar, and go home. If you don't have a place to go we will help you. But your first step is to acknowledge your king."  
  
Leo looked around him and saw Edgar walking up to him in a very regal fashion. When Edgar reached Leo, Leo knelt on knee in front of him. The soldiers came by one by one tossing down their swords and bowing to the king. Leo looked out among them, still knelt. "You can get up know," Edgar muttered softly as he was acknowledging each of the people one by one.  
  
"I can't." Leo responded and promptly passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
"What did I say? Did I not say he needed rest? I tell all you warrior types you need rest, but noooo, you ignore me. Here I am doing the best I can, and I'm ignored," Leo overheard the nurse muttering. He heard a woman giggle.  
  
He recognized the giggle, "Terra?" he whispered softly. He tried to sit up but felt a forceful hand against his shoulder pushing him down.  
  
"No! You lay down, you hear me?" The nurse commanded.  
  
The pain radiated horridly from his wounds that he almost didn't comprehend what the nurse said. So, he agreed. He acknowledged her by giving a soft nod of his head.  
  
"Good, I don't want to have to patch you up again," he heard her footsteps as she walked out the room.  
  
Leo turned his head to the side forcing his eyes slightly open. He saw the blurred image of a woman with green hair walking towards him. He blinked several times, "Terra?" he asked meekly.  
  
Terra softly ran her fingers through his hair, "shhh, just wanted to check up on you."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We are headed back to the castle. Everyone swore their fealty to the king, and they are being divided up into groups, going home or elsewhere. They need some guidance."  
  
"Yeah, I can probably help on that," he murmured.  
  
"That's what I figured, we can work on those details later, you, however must rest. You don't look so good."  
  
"I'm sure I've been worse, I just don't remember when," Leo murmured in agreement.  
  
Terra bent down and kissed him softly on the forehead, "I have some things to take care of. So, I won't be around for a while. But you see me again, I promise."  
  
Leo whispered an okay and fell back to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later, Leo found himself taking a familiar walk around the castle, the same walk he had taken to recuperate from his injuries. The walks weren't fun at first, but as he was healing, he found a great peace and solace with walking around in the desert as he was. The guards were always very friendly to him as he passed them by. Sometimes they accompanied him with a story or two, hoping Leo could remember one from his days as a general.  
  
Leo walked into the castle and headed towards his quarters. Edgar had intercepted him, "May I have a word with you?"  
  
"Of course, your majesty," Leo replied.  
  
"I understand that this will be your last day with us," Edgar started.  
  
"Yes, regretfully. I have enjoyed my stay here," it was mostly true, but there was a slight bit of a falsehood, nothing that Edgar could have fixed, anyway.  
  
"Are you sure you are feeling up to it?"  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but it is unnecessary," Leo smiled meekly.  
  
"You know, Leo, I'm fairly sure of your answer, but I will ask anyway. I could always use a general."  
  
Leo chuckled, "Thank you, again, your highness. But my General Leo days are over. My Bladesmith Leo days are over as a matter of fact."  
  
"I figured as much," Edgar replied. "You have a rich talent, though. What are you planning to do?"  
  
"I'm thinking I'm going to check on the kids. You know, the kids from the empire. I feel I owe something to them, although I'm not sure what I can do. I can probably help them integrate back into society. Teach them a trade or two, or perhaps hook them up with a trade master."  
  
"You will do wonderfully, I'm sure, and it would be a great service to the kingdom. Please, anything that you need, let us know. We will gladly fund your journey. I insist," Edgar nodded with determination.  
  
"Yes, and thank you, your highness." Leo bowed.  
  
Edgar acknowledged the bow. "You will see her again."  
  
Startled, Leo looked up at the king leaving, "what?"  
  
"Terra, you will see her again," Edgar replied while walking away.  
  
Leo looked after the king. He smiled inwardly. For some reason, that reassurance gave him a glimmer of hope.  
  
* * *  
  
Leo had finished packing his belongings and was loading up on rations for his journey. A stable boy was helping him back the chocobo, "So where are you headin' first?" the boy asked.  
  
"I guess east."  
  
"Narshe?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"You know, you'd get there faster by airship," the boy offered.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't fly one of those things. There's also just something about spending the night under the stars, you know?"  
  
"I think I do know what you mean, sir," the boy smiled. "You gonna take good care of her?"  
  
Leo patted the chocobo on the neck, "I'll treat her like she's my mother, I promise."  
  
The boy frowned up at him, "well, if you insist."  
  
Leo chuckled at the boy's reply. He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. A woman, no, the women with green tresses pulled back into a ponytail, wearing brown riding clothes, and a beautiful smile caught him off balance. Leo stumbled forward and fell at Terra's feet.  
  
Terra cocked her head to the side and bent down, "are you okay?"  
  
"Are you a ghost?"  
  
Terra pinched her arm, "nope, looks like I'm real."  
  
Leo scrambled up to a sitting position meeting Terra face to face, "Where were you?"  
  
"I had to take care of some business," Terra bit her lip. She placed her hand over her heart, "some emotional business."  
  
"Oh." Leo replied.  
  
"If you have me, I would like to come along with you," Terra asked.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, and I made sure," Terra replied with a nod. She reached out to Leo's cheek, softly stroking it with her fingers. She placed her other hand on his other cheek and pulled him close to her. "Don't die on me again," she murmured softly and brushed her lips against his.  
  
Leo wrapped his arms around her pulling her closely, "never," he kissed her firmly. He held onto her tight. He lost himself in her scent, her arms, just her essence. He had found what he was looking for.  
  
The stable boy cleared his throat, "if you won't be needing me. and it looks like you won't, I will be leaving now." He turned and ran.  
  
Leo stopped the kiss to chuckle and look after the boy. Terra pulled his chin back to her, "don't get distracted that easily," she teased as she pulled him into another blessed lingering kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Edgar was in his favorite part of the castle. He stood on the highest point, in the highest tower. He could see for miles and miles out into the desert. As a boy he felt he could flip a coin all the way over to Narshe if he wanted to.  
  
He leaned over the edge of the wall, instead of looking into the distance, and thinking of all of the wonderful things out in the world, he found himself melancholic, staring at the happy couple. He rested his chin into his palm, every once in a while non-chalantly scraping off a tear or two, as he couldn't break his gaze.  
  
"That's not very regal looking," the voice of his brother startled him. He straightened up instinctively. He gave Sabin an expressionless sidewise glance, and looked back down.  
  
Sabin edged closer to Edgar, "Was she really the one?"  
  
Edgar inhaled deeply and sighed, "I guess not, well, especially now."  
  
"Think about it, Edgar, it was almost expected that you two would get together. I mean the king and this brave woman. I'm wondering if we bought into that as well.  
  
"You know, being trained to be kings we often do what is expected of us. We do things to please the people. I mean we rule for the best of the people, but then we do a lot for show. 'To build confidence in the monarchy' as dad would say," Sabin said.  
  
"Perhaps it wasn't all for show." Edgar said softly.  
  
"I guess it can be confusing," Sabin stood next to his brother. He mildly punched his brother's arm, "but the show must go on. I could say stuff like there is more fish in the sea and what not, but frankly that's just pointless right now. Anyway, she wasn't the one for you."  
  
"I bought into it, Sabin. I figured we could be married, I could have a wife 'worthy of a king' as the people would say, serve the kingdom, do all these wonderful kingly things. But I did something stupid," Edgar said sadly. "I fell in love."  
  
Sabin scoffed, "what kings don't fall in love?"  
  
Edgar glared back at Sabin. "No," he said softly. He turned walked towards the stairs, Sabin followed closely.  
  
"I'm sorry, Edgar." Sabin descended the stairs with Edgar, searching for the right words to say. Edgar waved him off silently as they kept downward.  
  
Edgar watched his feet to keep from tripping from his cloak as they descended the last flight of stairs. As he was nearing the last step, he was knocked to the floor from the fierce force thrusting forward. Angrily, he looked up and saw an apologetic Realm with her hands on either side of her face. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, Edgar, err. King,. or your highness. ah!" She fumbled her words finally offering her hand to him.  
  
Edgar smirked. Politely refusing her hand with a shake of his head, he stood. "What are you in a hurry for, my dear?"  
  
Realm blushed, "I was kind of looking for you."  
  
"Well, you found me. What can I do for you?" Edgar grinned slightly.  
  
Realm bit her lip. Her face flushed, her eyes lowered, she sighed. "I want you to notice me!"  
  
"What?" Edgar's brow furrowed in concern and confusion.  
  
"I want you to notice me! Here, look at me!" She stamped her foot.  
  
"Okay, what is this leading too?" Edgar crossed his arms in front of his chest. He felt Sabin stifling a chuckle behind him.  
  
"The timing sucks, I admit. But I've wanted you to 'notice' me for a long time now. I've always been the kid of the group. You know, the one that has to go to bed before everyone else, too young to understand anything. Well, that's no longer the case!"  
  
Edgar noticed her. He looked at her and found that nature has treated her well as a developing woman. She had given up the scarf look and allowed her dirty blond hair fall in curls down past her shoulders. Her face showed the maturity she faced when she was but 10, but it expressed youthful enthusiasm. Her bright blue eyes shined with her fierce determination. Determination or stubbornness, it was considered admirable by Edgar.  
  
Edgar smiled gently. He touched her cheek slightly. "How old are you Realm?"  
  
"Uh." Realm cleared her throat, "16, sir."  
  
"Edgar," he corrected her. Edgar bent down and kissed her forehead, "come back in two years, Lady Realm."  
  
Realm's smile spread cheek to cheek. "I'll be even more beautiful in 2 years!" she turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Sabin busted out in laughter, "women are throwing themselves at you! But seriously, will you want to be with her in two years? Or are you setting her up for a heart break?"  
  
Edgar turned and faced Sabin, "Two years is enough for her to figure out if she truly wants to be with me." He turned to walk out of the room, "I learned to love one woman, and I can learn to love another. But for now, I have a kingdom to attend to." 


End file.
